El Tigre
This is information on El Tigre, the alter ego. If you are looking for the show's article see El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera. ''For information on the real identity, see ''Manny Rivera. El Tigre, or El Tigre II is the half superhero and half supervillain form of Manny Rivera. As such, El Tigre is what most of the show revolves around. Manny has used his El Tigre powers to be a hero to stop supervillains but has also committed evil deeds such as teaming up with other supervillains to cause destruction and havoc. Besides Manny, an ancestor of his was called El Tigre I who also had the same powers Manny has in the current timeline of the show. Conception of the El Tigre Powers While the initial conception of the mystic El Tigre Belt remains a mystery, it is clear that it has been around far longer than earlier Mexican civilizations, likely older than even the Bronze Boots of Truth. The difference of the belt from the other two objects of power, is that the belt buckle needs to be spun to be activated, unlike the boots which give power by merely wearing them, and the sombrero, which can be used on mental command. It is also quite obvious that the belt is far more power and harbours a much more powerful spirit inside of it, the Ancient Tiger Spirit. The fact that the belt must be worn and the buckle must be spun as well is likely the only way of holding back the power of the belt. The only other wearer of the belt was around far before any of the other Rivera's, seen as the first Rivera, dating back before/during the Mesoamerican era, so it is safe to assume the belt was conceived around this time. The actual purpose of the belt could be observed rather well. In Aztec mythology, the current universe that which they (and we) lived in was the universe of the Fifth Sun. In one of the many Aztec myths of Afterlife, those that had not done their rightful duty during their living, would have their souls torn apart by a ravenous tiger. This was likely the inspiration of El Tigre's powers and the Ancient Tiger Spirit, as El Tigre had power over both the land of the Living and the Dead, and could travel between both, likely to do the part of the Tiger Spirit and punish those who had not done their duty to the world or wronged others. Appearance Manny's physical appearance doesn't change a lot when he's El Tigre. His brown eyes turn green and he gains a tiger tail. He wears a brown mask that has white furry sideburns, tiger-like ears and a letter "T" on the forehead. His suit is completely black with red stars on his gloves, brown boots, a red bandanna on his neck and gray metallic claws. His belt remains the same. Abilities and Powers When Manny becomes El Tigre, he obtains the following powers: *'Super strength:' Manny has superhuman strength. he is enough strong to lift an adult with one arm. He also can lift heavier objects like rocks, cars, and giant monsters. *'Jumping abilities:' Manny can perform huge jumps from any surface. He can travel several kilometers just by jumping. *'Coordination:' El Tigre has excellent reflexes and agility when he's moving or fighting. This makes him very fast even for some enemies. *'Combat skills:' Although is unknown if he received any training, Manny is a great hand-to-hand fighter when he confronts an enemy. *'Retractable sharp claws:' El Tigre has sharp retractable metal claws in each hand. He can pull them out and hide them like a real feline. The claws can cut through almost anything; like flesh, wood and metal. *'Grappling hook hand:' El Tigre's hands are attached to chains, which he can shoot like a grappling hook and using his claws he can reach high places like mountains and buildings. In the episode "The Good, The Bad, and The Tigre" its revealed that the chain is part of El Tigre's body and can feel pain if he cuts it. *'Ancient Tiger Spirit:' During the events of the episode "The Grave Escape", El Tigre learns how to summon and control the ancient Tiger Spirit. When using this power, Tigre is wrapped in a field of a glowing green tiger-shaped energy. In this shape, he becomes nearly invincible, as he can defeat many opponents with just one move. Attacks In the series *'The Spinning Armadillo '- A powerful move El Tigre learns from Black Cuervo. He runs up a wall, jumps, spins with his claws to make the shape of an armadillo, dives, does some poses and then kicks his opponent. He only uses this move in Enter the Cuervo. *'Claw Shot '- El Tigre shoots his claws like guns and can be shot from 2 to 4 at a time. *'Spin Cylone '- El Tigre spins with his razor sharp claws to make a shredding tornado. In the'' game *'Vicious Uppercut''' - El Tigre does multiple punches that send his enemies flying. Hero moves *'Pounce Kick' - El Tigre jumps, then does an air kick for a few seconds. *'The Amazing Chain Claw' - El Tigre launches his claw around him. *'The Sensational Bowler' - El Tigre spins into a ball and runs into his enemies. *'Super Swipe' - El Tigre uses his claws to make a wave which causes an earthquake. *'Radical Ricochet' - El Tigre bounces around and knocks out all his foes around him. Villain moves *'Tijuana Tornado' - El Tigre spins around in a tornado and runs into his foes. *'Savage Slash' - El Tigre slashes the air, then slashes his enemies. *'Mega Quake' - El Tigre pounds the ground to make a earthquake that sends his enemies flying. *'Atomic Slam' - El Tigre jumps into the air, then body slams into a foe. Gallery The gallery for El Tigre can be found here. Trivia *His name translates from Spanish to "The Tiger". *El Tigre powers are similar to Cheetah's, Wonder Woman's archenemy. He's also similar to Sabretooth and Tigra from the Marvel Comics. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Supervillains Category:Superheroes Category:Humans Category:Alter egos